Goodbye My Love
by hanaadeulset
Summary: "Aku ingin anak laki-laki biar tampan sepertimu hehe"/"Kumohon..maafkan aku Baekhyun.."/"Chanhyun kangen Papa.."/ChanBaek/Yaoi/NoFlame!


**잠시****안녕처럼**

**(Goodbye My Love)**

**.**

**.**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**.**

**.**

**Song : Goodbye My Love – Ailee**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

Cahaya rembulan yang menerangi kamar dari jendela kaca tak bergorden memberikan bias lembut menerpa wajah tidur Chanyeol. Pria itu tidur terlentang dengan mata dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Ggrrrkkk~ggrrrrkkkk~"

Suara ngorok si tinggi itu memenuhi kamar, mengalun di tengah malam bulan purnama.

Dia menggaruk perutnya yang terasa gatal. Maklum lah, jangankan nyamuk, makhluk sejenis si tinggi saja akan jadi makhluk penghisap jika dihadapkan dengan tubuh _topless_ nan kekar seorang Park Chanyeol. Pria itu sudah terbiasa tidur tanpa pakaian atasnya mengabaikan hawa dingin _Air Conditioner. _

Tangan besar itu perlahan menyusup masuk ke dalam boxer hitam dan melakukan hal yang sama di dalam sana. Apa mungkin nyamuk tengah berpesta di sana? Atau bakteri mungkin?

Beruntunglah kuman-kuman yang menempel di tubuh pria tinggi tampan rupawan itu.

Selama beberapa menit Chanyeol tidur terlentang dengan sebelah tangan terkurung dalam boxer, pria itu merubah posisinya menyamping ke kiri. Wajah tidur si tinggi yang tersiram cahaya lembut si dewi malam menambah kesan seksi pada pria itu.

"Baek..." Chanyeol mengigau dalam tidurnya. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba udara kosong.

"Ehmm..Baekhyuna~"

Perlahan mata besar itu terbuka, menampilkan iris kelam yang agak memerah. Chanyeol mengerjap-erajapkan matanya yang terasa kering. Sesekali manik hitam itu kembali terpejam di saat rasa kantuk masih mendominasi.

Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, Chanyeol membawa tubuh jangkung itu bangkit duduk. Dia sedikit berjengit saat telapak kakinya menyentuh permukaan lantai yang dingin. Jemari besarnya mengusak rambut bagian belakangnya lalu turun ke bawah dan mengusap pelan tengkuknya.

Netranya melirik jam weker di atas nakas yang menunjukkan angka satu. Pria itu meringis, selalu saja dirinya terbangun di tengah malam seperti ini. Sambil menguap lebar Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya berdiri lalu meregangkan badannya. Jika sudah begini akan sulit bagi dia untuk kembali tidur.

**Prretekk**

Suara yang entah tulang atau urat-urat kaku si tinggi itu terdengar ketika dia memutar-mutar pinggangnya.

Tungkai panjang itu melangkah menuju jendela yang menampilkan langit gelap bertabur jutaan bintang.

Chanyeol lebih menyukai langit biru dengan awan putih dan terpaan hangat sinar mentari daripada langit gelap berhias bulan bintang dan kesunyian yang memberikan ketenangan bagi orang-orang.

Indahnya lautan biru tak berair itu mengingatkannya akan sang pemilik hati. Mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang telah kembali ke pangkuan sang Kuasa. Meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan duka mendalam dan seorang lagi yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang.

"Hah"

Chanyeol meniup kaca jendela dan menghasilkan uap di sana. Telunjuk kanannya menulis _hangul_ di kaca yang memburam itu.

**백현**

Sebuah nama yang disebutkan dalam tidurnya. Sebuah nama yang begitu berharga yang selalu ada menempati bagian terbesar hatinya. Tidak akan pernah terganti. Sampai kapanpun.

Chanyeol menatap nanar nama itu lama hingga perlahan-lahan mulai memudar dan akhirnya menghilang. Kedua manik hitam itu perlahan sembunyi seiring dengan menutupnya kelopak sang empu.

_._

_._

_"Chan kemari!"_

_._

_"Lihat bayi itu lucu sekali bukan? Menggemaskan hihi aku jadi ingin punya."_

_._

_._

_"Chanyeollie~"_

_._

_"Elus perutku dong~"_

_._

_"Disini uri aegya mulai tumbuh sayang."_

_._

_"Aku ingin anak laki-laki biar tampan sepertimu hehe"_

_._

_._

_"Sayang!"_

_._

_"Wunwun kita menendang! Coba kau rasakan."_

_._

_"Empat bulan lagi Wunwun akan lahir. Yang sehat ya sayang~"_

_._

_._

_"Ampun Chanyeol.."_

_._

_"Kumohon..jangan sakiti Wunwun.."_

_._

_"SAKIIITT! AKKHH!"_

_._

_"CHANYEOL! SAKIIITTTT!"_

_._

_"Oeekkk! Oeekkkk!_

_._

_._

_"Ku-kumohon..jaga Wunwun kita d-de-dengan baik sayang.."_

_._

_"Maaf..aku..tidak bisa merawat Wunwun bersama.."_

_._

_"Wunwun kesayangan Papa..jangan nakal ya sama Daddy.."_

_._

_"Aku mencintai kalian.."_

_._

_Tiiiiiiittttttttt_

_._

_._

**Duk!**

Kepala bersurai hitam itu mencium kaca jendela. Manik hitamnya masih senantiasa terpejam. Tangan kanan Chanyeol yang terkepal memukul-mukul kaca jendela dengan lemah seolah tengah melampiaskan perasaan berkecamuk yang menyusup sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

Kilasan-kilasan beberapa tahun silam terus menyapa setiap manik hitamnya terpejam. Mendatanginya dalam mimpi-mimpi abstrak hingga dia selalu terbangun di tengah malam. Semua itu terus terbayang seolah menghukum dirinya, mengingatkan betapa tega dan kejinya ia.

Kenangan kelam itu membawa penyesalan yang menampar keras jiwa bebalnya, yang dulu dengan begitu tega menorehkan banyak rasa sakit pada Baekhyun. Pada suami mungilnya.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa seringnya tangan itu ia layangkan pada tubuh mungil suaminya. Memberi torehan luka lebam yang begitu sering menyapa sudut bibir tipis sang suami. Tak peduli rahang itu bergeser sekalipun.

Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya umpatan dan sumpah serapah terlontar dari mulutnya yang menyayat hati si mungil.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali kaki itu menendang punggung rapuh sang suami, memberikan rasa ngilu dan pegal serta meninggalkan lebam membiru yang kentara.

Untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun, rasa ibanya telah terkubur tumpukan kebencian. Hati nuraninya telah tertutup kabut kedengkian.

Netra hitamnya telah dibutakan oleh rasa enggan. Telinganya tersumbat bisikan-bisikan setan sehingga dia tidak peduli akan jerit tangis rasa sakit dan permohonan ampun dari suaminya. Yang ada, dia semakin beringas menyiksa tubuh si mungil.

Bahkan saat lelaki manis itu tengah berbadan dua.

Park Chanyeol tidak peduli jika Byun Baekhyun mati sekalipun. Dia akan dengan senang hati melempar mayat si mungil ke laut tanpa harus repot menguburkannya.

Dahulu, dengan begitu angkuhnya dia menolak kehadiran sang suami.

Namun, bagai bebatuan yang sering di terjang ombak, kebencian mendalam yang tumbuh dari sebuah perjodohan keluarga yang tidak dikehendakinya, perlahan terkikis dan menumbuhkan perasaan baru yang berkembang lebih kompleks dan menghantarkan rasa berbeda. Lebih hidup dan lebih manusiawi.

Gejolak panas dalam diri seorang Park Chanyeol yang begitu membenci Byun Baekhyun berangsur-angsur mulai menemui titik hangat yang membuatnya merasa nyaman akan kehadiran si mungil dalam hidupnya. Suhu air mendidih perlahan menurun seiring dengan padamnya api.

Byun Baekhyun, lelaki yang telah merenggut masa-masa kebebasannya dan membelenggunya dalam ikatan suci pernikahan telah memberikan cinta pada Chanyeol yang dalam hidupnya hanya mengenal takhta dan kekuasaan.

Hidup keras yang dijalaninya serta egoisme tinggi dan sikap tempramennya menghasilkan jiwa kejam bersarang dalam diri seorang Park Chanyeol, penerus takhta dan kekuasaan raksasa asia, SKY Group.

Dan ketika Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dia pun mencintai sang suami, Tuhan dengan segala kuasanya menarik si mungil kembali dalam dekapannya. Mengambil Baekhyun tanpa perlu sebuah coretan tanda tangan seperti yang akan dia bubuhkan dalam berkas perceraian, segera setelah si bayi lahir seperti niat awalnya yang ingin menendang Baekhyun dalam hidupnya.

Seharusnya Chanyeol senang akan skenario sang Kuasa. Seharusnya dia bersorak gembira sembari bersujud-sujud pada sang Pencipta. Dia tidak perlu mengurusi berkas-berkas sialan itu walau hanya dengan jentikan jari, semua beres ditangannya. Dia juga tidak perlu repot-repot mengikuti sidang. Yang intinya dia tidak perlu sebuah perceraian untuk menyingkirkan Byun Baekhyun.

Tuhan telah memudahkan jalan rencananya.

Sekali lagi, seharusnya Park Chanyeol tersenyum lebar akan hal itu. Bukan malah menangis meraung-raung memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa suaminya.

Kini cintanya menjadi derita. Karma yang Tuhan balas untuk penderitaan Baekhyun nyatanya lebih menyayat dari sebilah samurai yang mengiris dan menguliti tubuhnya.

"Maaf.." Chanyeol bergumam begitu lirih. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya semenjak kematian sang suami.

"Kumohon..maafkan aku Baekhyun.."

Nyatanya, sebanyak apapun permohonan maaf yang dia ucapkan, setulus apapun ungkapan yang dia utarakan, dan selama apapun dia bersujud pada nisan Byun Baekhyun, sang suami tidak akan pernah bangkit kembali dan memeluk Chanyeol dalam dekapan hangat yang setiap malam pria mungil itu berikan padanya.

Karena kini, suaminya telah kembali menyatu dengan tanah dan menjadi bagian dari bumi.

Rasa sesal menghantam keras jiwanya. Meremas kuat relung hatinya dan memberikan sesak yang sangat menyiksa.

Sungguh, Chanyeol lebih memilih mati daripada harus tersiksa dengan semua ini. Mengiris nadinya atau mengunci dirinya di ruangan tanpa ventilasi dan menghirup karbon monoksida akan dia lakukan asalkan dia bisa pergi menyusul Baekhyun dan memohon ampun padanya.

Biarlah dia mati dan terlempar ke neraka yang sesungguhnya daripada harus terbakar oleh bara api tak kasat mata dari neraka dunia. Tapi—

"Eunghh~ Daddy~"

—Dia tidak akan mampu untuk melakukan itu semua. Tidak selama sang malaikat kecil tetap hadir dalam hidupnya. Karena si buah hati adalah titipan Baekhyun dan Tuhan yang masih memberinya kesempatan untuk menjaga si kecil. Baekhyun rela berkorban nyawa untuk si buah hati dan Tuhan tidak mengambil putranya bersama sang Ibu. Itulah yang membuatnya bertahan.

"Unghh~"

Suara khas balita bangun tidur menyapa telinga lebar Chanyeol, membawanya kembali pada kesadaran. Dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ranjang yang ditidurinya dan juga sang buah hati. Manik kelamnya melihat si balita yang tengah mengucek-ucek matanya. Di bawa tungkai panjang itu menghampiri putra semata wayangnya.

"Daddy disini baby.." Chanyeol menaiki ranjang dan menidurkan tubuhnya menghadap balita gembul itu.

"Tidur lagi sayang." Telapak tangan lebarnya mengusap-usap lembut dahi dan rambut si balita. Sesekali memberikan kecupan sayang disana.

"Daddy~"

Suara khas itu kembali mengalun. Rupanya si balita kini tengah menatap sang Ayah dengan kesadaran yang mulai terkumpul.

"Iya sayang Daddy disini." Chanyeol berkata penuh kelembutan dengan sebelah tangan lain yang menggenggam jemari mungil sang buah hati.

Chanyeol belajar. Dia berusaha mengingat dan melakukan bagaimana dahulu Baekhyun memberinya kasih sayang agar dia juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada putra kecilnya. Putra mereka.

"Daddy.. Wunwun mimpi beltemu Papa." Ucap si kecil sembari memainkan jemari besar sang Ayah.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tersenyum ketika mata bulat yang lebih kecil menatap senang padanya. Sungguh, binar bahagia sang putra menggores perih hatinya. Tatapan polos itu, tak seharusnya dulu dia sumpahi mati.

Mata Chanyeol terasa memanas.

"Papa peluk Wunwun Dad. Lacanya hangat." Balita itu berujar penuh minat. Mata serupa sang Ayah itu menatap langit-langit kamar, seolah tengah mengingat-ingat kembali mimpi bertemu sang Papa.

Tanpa tahu, jika Ayahnya mulai menangis.

_._

_"Chanyeolie~ Wunwun ingin dipeluk Daddy katanya."_

_._

_"Matilah! Maka aku akan memelukmu."_

_._

_"Wunwun sayang.. Daddy sedang kesal pada kita jadi tidak peluk. Di peluk papa saja ya. Lagipula di dalam perut papa hangat 'kan?"_

_._

Chanyeol mengusap air mata yang mengalir di sudut matanya. Batinnya tertohok. Kenapa dulu dia begitu kejam? Baekhyun hanya meminta sebuah pelukan, tidak lebih. Kenapa Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun meregang nyawa?

"Lalu..apalagi yang Papa lakukan hm?" Tanya Chanyeol di tengah rasa sesak melingkupi dadanya.

Si kecil tersenyum. "Papa cium pipi Wunwun, teluth Papa bilang kalo Wunwun tampan cepelti Daddy,"

_._

_"Kalau laki-laki pasti tampan sepertimu Yeollie.."_

_._

"Papa juga bilang kalo Wunwun haluth nulut cama Daddy.."

_._

_"Kalau Wunwun besar nanti, jangan nakal ya. Harus jadi anak baik dan nurut sama Papa dan Daddy, arachi?_

_._

"Papa juga gendong Wunwun Dad. Wunwun cuka cenyum Papa, cantik."

_Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa sakit sekali..?_

"Oh iya, Papa titip bilang cama Wunwun kalo Papa cayang Daddy."

_Ampuni aku Baekhyun.._

"Teluth nih ya Dad, Papa nunjuk ke langit dan bilang kalo Daddy cuka langit makanya Papa tinggal dicana." Si kecil terus mengoceh. Menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi dalam bunga tidurnya.

"Chanhyunie.."

"Tapi Dad—" Balita itu berpikir sejenak. Pikiran polos nya mempertanyakan keberadaan sang Papa.

"—kenapa Papa haluth tinggal di langit? Kenapa nggak tinggal cama kita aja?"

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak kuat lagi menahan ini semua. Gemuruh di dadanya terus berusaha mendobrak pertahannya. Jantungnya seolah berubah menjadi bom yang dapat meledak kapan saja dan menghancur leburkan dirinya.

"Chanhyun kangen Papa.."

Kepergian Baekhyun tidak hanya meninggalkan kesedihan baginya dan orang-orang terdekat si mungil. Tapi juga meninggalkan seorang malaikat kecil yang telah kehilangan kehangatan dan kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

"Kenapa Papa nggak pelnah ada di lumah?" Si kecil berujar lirih. Rautnya berubah sendu.

Bocah polos itu bingung. Dalam benaknya dia terus bertanya, kemana sebenarnya sang Papa?

"Papa cedang pelgi ya? Jauh?"

_Dimana Papa sekarang?_

"Kenapa cuma ada di mimpi Wunwun aja?"

_Kapan Wunwun bisa ketemu Papa?_

"Sebenalnya Papa kemana Dad? Kenapa pelginya lama cekali?" Manik hitam si kecil berkaca-kaca.

_Papa kapan pulang? _

"Apa Papa malah cama Wunwun? Tapi..Wunwun nggak nakal 'kan Dad? Wunwun anak baik 'kan?"

Chanyeol melihatnya. Dia melihat bagaimana raut terluka sang putra. Dia melihat bagaimana cairan bening itu meluncur dari manik si kecil. Dan itu benar-benar meremas kuat hatinya sebagai seorang Ayah.

Dengan penuh hati-hati Chanyeol membawa Chanhyun dalam pelukannya. Memberikan hangatnya dekapan seorang Ayah sekaligus seorang Ibu.

"Tidak sayang.." Chanyeol menangis tertahan sambil memeluk sang buah hati.

"Wunwun anak baik. Jadi mana mungkin Papa marah.." Dia mengusap-usap punggung sempit si kecil.

"Sekarang dengarkan Daddy.." Chanyeol memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Papa Baekhyun sudah pergi sayang..jauuh sekali." Chanyeol berusaha menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sang putra.

"Apa Papa akan kembali Dad?" Tanya si kecil berharap. Dia masih menyimpan setumpuk kemungkinan.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak Wunwun.. Papa tidak akan pernah kembali."

Si kecil tertegun. "Kenapa?"

"Papa sudah bahagia sayang.." Lirih Chanyeol. Dia tahu jika putranya belum mengerti. Dia tahu putranya masih bingung kenapa tidak ada Papa dalam hari-harinya. Maka dari itu, dengan perlahan Chanyeol akan membuat sang putra mengerti.

"Papa bahagia kalena pelgi jauh meninggalkan Wunwun dan Daddy?"

Lagi Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bukan begitu sayang. Papa bahagia karena sekarang dia bersama Tuhan."

_Papa Baekhyun sudah meninggal Wunwun.._

"Apa dicana tempatnya indah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu. Makanya Papa bahagia."

Raut si kecil berubah cerah. Dia merasa lega karena tahu, Papanya pergi ke tempat yang indah. Namun seketika rautnya kembali menyendu saat dia menyadari akan satu hal.

"Daddy.. belalti celamanya Wunwun gak akan bica ketemu Papa ya?"

Dengan lemah Chanyeol kembali mengangguk. "Iya sayang.."

_Selamanya kita tidak akan pernah bertemu Papa._

"Hikss.." Dalam dekapan sang Ayah si kecil terisak. Meskipun dia belum memahami akan semua itu, tapi dia mengerti bahwa tidak akan ada lagi Papa dalam kehidupannya. Dan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Kenapa Papa haluth pelgi.. Kenapa Papa tinggalin Wunwun.. Wunwun pingin main cama Papa huuu.."

Hancur sudah harapan Chanhyun kini. Pupus sudah semua keinginan si kecil untuk melakukan banyak hal bersama sang Papa.

Tidak akan ada Papa yang memandikan Chanhyun. Tidak akan ada Papa yang memasak untuk Chanhyun. Tidak akan ada Papa yang memberikan kecupan selamat pagi untuk Chanhyun.

Semua daftar keinginan bersama Papanya telah luntur dan mengalir pergi bersama air mata yang membasahi pipipinya dan baju sang Ayah.

Park Chanhyun.

Si kecil yang begitu merindukan sosok sang Papa harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa selamanya hanya akan ada Daddy dalam hidupnya.

Chanhyun menggeleng. "Hikss..Wunwun ingin Papa Dad.." Tangis si kecil begitu menyayat hati Chanyeol.

"Daddy.. bilang cama Tuhan buat Papa pulang lagi hiks.." Chanyeol mendekap erat putranya. Dalam diam dia menangis pilu. Mana mungkin dia bisa membawa Baekhyun pulang.

"Maaf.." Chanyeol berbisik lemah. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk membuat buah hatinya senang. Tapi tidak dengan mengambil kembali Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan pernah mampu.

"Maafkan Daddy sayang.." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jika saja..

Jika saja dia menyadari perasaannya lebih awal. Jika saja dia tidak mendorong Baekhyun dan membuatnya pendarahan, mungkin tidak akan begini kisahnya.

Tidak akan begini nasib putranya.

Penyesalan memang tiada arti. Hanya meninggalkan rasa sakit dan pengandaian. Berpikir sebelum bertindak memang jalan terbaik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Chanyeollie.."_

.

_"Sayang~"_

.

"Baekhyun?!"

.

_"Iya. Ini aku."_

.

"Kau dimana sayang?!"

.

_"Aku dekat denganmu yeollie.."_

.

_"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol ku sayang~"_

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun! Aku mencintaimu!"

.

_"Terima kasih Chanyeol.."_

.

_"Jagalah Wunwun kita dengan baik dan hiduplah dengan baik pula.."_

.

_"Selamat tinggal.."_

.

"Baekhyun!"

Dan itu menjadi kali terakhirnya Chanyeol bermimpi sang suami.

"Selamat tinggal sayang."

.

.

**END**

**Aaauuuuu~~**

**Pindah fandom niee khkhkh**

**Maaf kalo banyak kurangnya:)**

**:*Yehet**


End file.
